Redstripe
Redstripe (Airus Fulgen) is a red haired Red Panda Fehu with grass green eyes, small ears and a fluffy, striped tail. Though he became a warrior himself at a young age, he got the chance to become a mentor at the age of eightteen years. Appearance Warrior Version His hair color appears as shade of dark orange or light red, similar to his fur in his beast form. It has almost reached shoulder lenght at his neck, while his fringe is shorter and isn't longer than down to his chin. Altogether his hair is a good looking mess most of the time, giving the impression as if he would have just gotten out of his bed. Two rather big red panda ears in a slight different orange shade and white tips stand out of his hair. They are as fluffy as his orange and dark red striped tail. He wears a khaki shirt with always rolled up sleeves and upturned collar. Underneath he wears a dark gray, almost black shirt. Both shirts have a rather deep neckline. The khaki shirt is a litte bit shorter and reveals parts of the black shirt underneath. His pants are black and he wears them together with high khaki boots, which almost go up to his knees. His eyes have a dark, but grass green color, which almost fades into jade green. Deputy Version He let his hair grow until it is a little bit longer than shoulder length and then starts wearing it as a pony tail. His fringe has also grown and is now partly chin length. He now wears a short khaki Jacket with short sleeves. It is never entirely closed, although there are golden buttons on his chest. Underneath it, he wears a dark red v-neck shirt. He also always wears just one black glove on either his right, or left hand. His pants are dark gray and he wears boots like before, they are now part black and part khaki, though. Beast Form Personality and Interests Airus appears as a very extroverted person who has no problem to talk or even flirt with strangers in the first place. In fact, he flirts with almost every person he sees, regardless how old they are or whether they are male or female. That makes him either appealing to some people, because they think he is actually interested in them or they distrust him, because they can see through his kind words. Even having a mate doesn't keep him from that habit which tends to cause a lot of jealousy drama. Ironically, he is a very jealous person himself. Due to his behavior around other people he doesn't lack any self confidence at all and always claims how good looking and strong he is. At first, this seems to be the reason, why he hasn't got many friends, but a closer look reveals that the reason for that is actually that he has troubles to get really close to people. This was caused by the way he was raised by his strict father. Under the surface he tries hard to be perfect and fulfill his own too high expectations that he was taught by his father. Although, his father is long gone, the remainings of his education are still in Airus' head. One of his biggest fear is to end up like his father, but he already notices how he turns into that strict man a little more every day. Still, he doesn't know how to fight against it and whether he even wants that. Sometimes, he acts rather childish on purpose to be different than him. He would still always claim to love his father and that his aggressive and strict methods of educating his son were the right ones. This is also why he often visits his father's grave and talks to him like he was still alive. However, this also causes a hatred against himself, because he isn't good enough and still feels like he would be disappointing his father in everything he does. Airus is a passionate person as soon as he has let the emotion get passed his surface and reach his heart. If he loves somebody, he loves that person with a true passion and treats this person like his property. He does everything to protect the people he loves, even if that means to hurt them. Another huge fear of him, is to lose control over his life. If he feels like this is about to happen, due to jealousy for example, he tends to get very aggressive and doesn't hesitate to yell and even hurt the person he thinks is guilty. Afterwards, the hatred towards himself increases also, though. Relationships Heatherflight The former apprentice of Airus. He fell in love with Oké in times of his mentorship. They first got closer to each other when Oké got jealous of Matt, due to the fact that Airus flirted with him. After his apprentice confessed his love, he realized he had also strong feelings for him, so he tried to do everything to keep his love. Though they used to fight very often, Airus ended up asking Oké to become his mate and he accepted. Emeraldblade Airus's mother died before he had any memories of her, so he was raised entirely by his father Emeraldblade. He was always known as a strict man in the camp and before Airus was even old enough to get a mentor, Emeraldblade already started to train his son who was never good enough for him. He wasn't showing any love towards him until he deserved it, which happened very rarely. Hard lessons were part of his life as soon as he was able to talk and to walk. If he failed, he got beaten violently by his father and later even abused. On the other side, he would be able to see his father's proud smile when he did something right. He was soon longing for that slight bit of love and pride he was given and would to anything to get it. Because that love was all he had as a child, being isolated most of them time, because he had to train or to learn. If he cried, he was punished. If he showed love, he was punished. If he was being childish, he was punished. There wasn't much left for the little boy than to grow up as the person he would later be. His father died from the same disease, his mother must have had when Airus was sixteen beast years old. History In the Original Series First Generation Second Generation Character Gallery Airus Fanart.jpg|Airus (Darkshadowhand) Airus Thilil.jpg|Airus and his Falcon (Thilil) Airus AT.jpg|Airus (Something-Dead) Trivia * The fact that Airus calls Heather by several girl names is related to the attitude of Spark, who also calls his apprentices by that. Since Spark was Airus' mentor, he copies him. Family Members Mate: Heatherflight: Father: Emeraldblade: Mother: Rubypaw: Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:LeafClan Members Category:Warriors Category:LeafClan Warriors Category:Mentor